Konoha Gakuen
by Mata Ara
Summary: Ada kemarahan yang tak terdefinisikan di pijar kedua oniks itu. Ada kekecewaan yang tak mampu dipahami. Ada kerinduan yang membuat Sakura puyeng. Yang jelas, tiga pancaran emosi dari dua manik sewarna pualam didepannya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cimol. Sakura tahu itu. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha Gakuen**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Warning: ooc, menyerempet Gary-stue Mary-sue, beberapa typo sengaja dilakukan, AU, cintasegiberapahanyaTuhanpenulisdanmoodyangtahu_

Konoha Gakuen—dikenal dengan nama Koga, adalah sebuah sekolah menengah atas paling diminati di Jepang. Selain fasilitas sekolahnya yang bikin orang ngiler, para petinggi-petinggi di negara ini juga ternyata alumni jebolan Koga. Sebut saja Fugaku Uchiha, Perdana Menteri yang baru-baru ini dilantik kembali untuk menjalani masa jabatannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Danzō Shimura yang seorang pemimpin yakuza paling ditakuti dan dicurigai sebagai Jendral Perang di angkatannya sewaktu masih jadi pemuda tampan milik Koga. Belum terhitung anggota dewan dari partai Barat ataupun Timur, jejeran artis papan atas yang bolak-balik Koga untuk memberikan kursus modeling, dan bahkan para anggota kerajaan, terutama para pangerannya juga lebih memilih menuntut ilmu di tempat ini.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, Koga dikenal sebagai pencetak berbagai prestasi di dunia internasional, baik di bidang akademis maupun non-akademis dan mengharumkan nama baik Jepang dimata dunia. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Harvard ataupun Oxford meminta perwakilan siswa maupun pengajarnya untuk mengadakan seminar di negara mereka. Surganya Einstein—begitu julukan negara Paman Sam untuk Koga.

Penulis ingatkan, menghitung fasilitas yang disediakan di Koga sama saja menghitung langkah Patkai yang membantu Sun Goku mencari kitab ke barat. Jauuuuuuh dan tak terhituuuuuuung banyaknya. Lab komputer dengan jumlah komputer mencapai 200 dan terkoneksi langsung ke internet dengan kecepatan maksimal 24,6Mbps (itu kalo kalian download drama korea, sedetik juga dapat sepuluh drama!). Empat bangunan gedung tiga tingkat yang melingkari dua lapangan basket, satu lapangan bola kaki, dua lapangan bulu tangkis itu memiliki ruangan lengkap dengan air conditioner. Laboratorium komputer, fisika, kimia, biologi, dan bahasa bisa digunakan oleh semua pihak. Bahkan mereka memiliki rumah kaca, ruang multimedia, ruang audiovisual, perpustakaan, studio musik, studio tari, ruang relaksasi, ruang kesehatan (dengan dokter pribadi!), ruang kegiatan ekstra kurikuler, kantin untuk masing-masing angkatan, taman yang mengelilingi bangunan sekolah, tempat parkir yang lebih luas dari mall dan bahkan dark room untuk klub fotografi.

Udah dibilangin kan, ngitung fasilitas Kogu itu sama kayak ngitung jejak kaki Patkai yang hunting kitab ke Barat.

Tapi bukan itu yang bikin 350 siswa Kogu bela-belain masuk sekolah ini. Fasilitas macam begitu sih di rumah juga banyak—berhubung 98% dari mereka adalah anak-anak yang berasal dari keluarga yang mampu kasih makan sedaratan Jepang selama sepuluh tahun berikutnya alias tajir abis! Ialah ekstrakulikuler yang bikin sebagian dari siswa-siswa ini merengek mau masuk Kogu. Ekstrakulikuler yang ditawarkan oleh Kogu sebenarnya standar saja, hanya berputar pada klub basket, klub sepak bola, klub baseball, dll dsb ect. Yang ajaibnya, siswa diijinkan untuk membuat klub sendiri asalkan peminatnya lebih dari 20 orang. Itulah yang membuat puluhan ekskul—yang bisa dibilang agak antimainstream—kemudian muncul ke permukaan. Nah, beda dari fasilitas-fasilitasnya yang kayak ngitung jejak kaki Patkay, ekskul disini masih bisa dihitung pakai jari. Sebutlah ada ekskul tinju, art, paduan suara, cheerleader, jurnalistik, teater, fotografi dan tari tradisional. Kece kan?

Na'ah, kalau sebagian siswa Goku memilih masuk sekolah ini karena ekstrakuliler yang ditawarkan, sebagian lagi masuk karena, ehem, gengsi. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa anak-anak pejabat di Jepang harus dan wajib masuk Konoha Gakuen. Berani berkhianat maka bukan saja hanya anak itu yang diasingkan, tapi satu keluarga.

Satu keluarga! (sengaja diulang biar dramatis)

Sialnya, karena anak-anak pejabat dengan tampang sengak dan kepribadian manja tidak ketulungan ini berkumpul di satu lahan bernama sekolah, terciptalah keagungan strata sosial. Bukan jenis strata yang menggaungkan 'ane kaya ente miskin'—karena well, disini hampir semuanya anak orang kaya—tapi strata umur yang berbunyi 'ane tua ente muda, ane pengalamannya banyak sob jadi ente musti nurut sama ane'. Senioritas bukan lagi hal yang baru. Sudah jadi tradisi turun temurun di Kogu bahwa anak tingkat tiga, mereka disebut Tuan Raja untuk cowok-cowoknya dan Tuan Ratu untuk cewek-ceweknya, harus mengospek dan mengajarkan 'etika' yang harus dijalankan di Kogu pada anak-anak cimit alias freshman. Semua lapisan masyarakat Jepang juga tahu persis jenis senioritas seperti apa yang dilaksanakan ditempat ini.

Kekerasan adalah simbol utama.

—karena kalau pemalakan kok kesannya miskin banget.

Jika anak-anak tingkat tiga disebut Tuan Raja dan Tuan Ratu, maka sebutan yang pantas untuk anak-anak tingkat satu adalah Sapi Perah, dan tingkat dua adalah Pembantu Raja dan Pembantu Ratu. Disebut Sapi Perah karena, ugh, well—

Lebih baik tidak usah dijelaskan. Silahkan saja artikan sendiri apa itu Sapi Perah.

Tradisinya adalah ganjil milik ganjil, genap milik genap. Maka dengan itu 'pelatihan' berkedok pengenalan lingkungan sekolah kepada anak-anak baru dilakukan oleh tingkat tiga. Sedangkan tingkat dua hanya kebagian jadi tukang kipas dibelakang Para Raja dan Ratu—ya lumayanlah daripada nggak eksis sama sekali.

Selama setahun penuh, Sapi Perah adalah hak eksklusif milik Tuan Raja dan Tuan Ratu. Pelatihan hingga pemberian nama angkatan dilakukan oleh tingkat terhormat di Kogu ini. Para pembantu? Masih kipas-kipas dibelakang Para Raja dan Ratu. Ketika Sapi Perah naik ke tingkat Pembantu, dan Pembantu akhirnya jadi Tuan, lalu ada Sapi Perah baru yang masuk, maka dimulai kembali tradisi itu.

Begitu terus siklusnya sampai nenek Chiyo, orang tertua di Jepang, kembali jadi cewek perawan.

**getmeparalyzed**

Fokus utama kita adalah seorang gadis dengan surai berwarna merah muda sepunggung, hobinya memeriksa dada orang-orang seakan-akan dia itu dokter padahal nilai Biologinya sering hampir menyentuh standar bawah, suka baca novel tapi giliran disuruh belajar sama maknya sering ketiduran di sofa, tukang berantem sama abangnya—si rambut merah bermuka bayi, punya sahabat sekaliber Barbie wannabe, bukan tipikal Mary Sue tapi ayahnya berpikir bahwa dia adalah anak paling sempurna, dan walaupun punya dada rata, pantat tepos dan bukan makhluk Tuhan paling seksi, tapi dia sering menganggap dirinya sekssseeehhhh.

Sebut saja namanya Mawar, atau kalau mau panggil Ilalang juga boleh tapi sesungguhnya gadis pink ini punya nama. Namanya Sakura Haruno jadi mari kita panggil dia Sakura.

**getmeparalyzed**

"Tiati," kata Sasori sebelum Sakura menggoes sepedanya keluar dari halaman mansion Haruno.

"Iya. Udah ah, Saki berangkat. Dadah, kakak."

Tanpa menunggu lambaian tangan kakak kesayangannya itu, Sakura sudah menggoes sepedanya dengan kecepatan konstan. Rambut sepunggungnya yang diurai dengan hiasan jepitan bunga Sakura berkibar pelan. Ebisu, satpam mansionnya, mengangguk sambil hormat ala militer ketika Sakura lewat dihadapannya. Gerbang langsung terbuka tanpa perlu gadis itu tunggui. Sebelum sepedanya berbalik ke jalanan, suara sayup-sayup terdengar dibelakangnya,

"jangan cari masalah sama anak tingkat 3!"

Itu Sasori. Alumnus Kogu yang lulus setahun lalu dan terkenal sebagai siswa dengan rekor bully paling banyak ketika masih berstatus Sapi Perah.

Ah~ kakak dengan keposesivannya yang menggoda.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar, para pembaca yang budiman pasti tahu bahwa Sakura adalah anak cimit alias freshman alias, ehm, the new Sapi Perah. Dia sudah diperingatkan oleh kakaknya bahwa kehidupan di Kogu itu sepuluh kali lipat lebih keras dibandingkan di hutan—dan bahkan Tarzan saja bisa merengek minta dipulangkan ke mama gorilanya kalau sampai nyasar di Kogu. Tapi Sakura tetaplah Sakura, yang walaupun telinganya dibersihkan pakai buldoser dan teriakan 'jangan masuk Kogu' dihempaskan ke telinganya lewat toa mushola abang Hidan, dia tetap akan keras kepala mau masuk Kogu.

Alasannya ada lima;

Satu, Ino Yamanaka, sahabat masa kecilnya itu juga akan masuk Kogu. Tengsin dong kalau Sakura tidak ikutan masuk kesana.

Dua, Tsunade, wanita tua yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai neneknya padahal diantara mereka tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali, merupakan kepala sekolah paling kaliber yang dimiliki oleh Kogu, jadi kesempatan Sakura akan digencet oleh seniornya lebih kecil.

Tiga, Sakura itu niat sekali mau masuk jurusan Kedokteran setelah dia lulus nanti, dan Kogu terkenal akan pengajar dan cara pembelajaran Biologi dan Kimia yang tak kalah kaliber dari napsu Tsunade minum arak.

Empat, dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan masuk sekolah lain lalu keluarganya diasingkan. Ayahnya yang berprofesi sebagai Presiden Direktur Haruno corporation yang memegang kendali jalur bisnis transportasi dan minyak di Jepang harus bangga memiliki anak yang sekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Titik.

Lima, Kogu terkenal akan pedagang cimolnya yang maha dahsyat. Sebagai wota cimol, Sakura harus masuk Kogu agar dia tidak kehilangan kesenangan hidup dalam mencicipi cimol paling uenak sejagad.

—iya sih alasan yang terakhir itu agak tidak masuk akal, tapi nggak apa-apalah ditambahin dikit yang penting alasannya jadi banyak.

Jadi, dengan lima alasan nendang itu apakah ada yang masih berani melarang Sakura untuk berangkat ke Konoha Gakuen?

Oooooh tidak bisssaaa…

**tbc**

wahahahaha,

Komentar? Kritik? Saran? Are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha Gakuen**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Warning: bahasa sangat tidak baku, ooc, menyerempet Gary-stue Mary-sue, beberapa typo sengaja dilakukan, AU, cintasegiberapahanyaTuhanpenulisdanmoodyangtahu_

Letak Konoha Gakuen yang berada di arteri kota Tokyo—dekat dengan kantor pemerintahan dan bahkan hanya berjarak kurang dari 5 blok dari kediaman utama kerajaan Hyuuga, tidak membuat lalu lintas padat merayap seperti jalanan di tempat lain. Sebaliknya, Koga yang memiliki akses jalan tersendiri semakin memudahkan para civitas akademinya untuk tidak perlu lagi berjibaku dengan kemacetan Jepang.

Hal itulah yang membuat tak butuh kurang dari setengah jam bagi Sakura untuk mencapai sekolah barunya. Sepeda hijau toscanya masih melaju konstan, dilewati beberapa mobil mewah dengan merk yang bahkan baru Sakura sadari hari itu.

Gadis ini memang anak pengusaha sukses, tapi bukan berarti ia mau diantar oleh supir pribadi kemana-mana. Oh, jangan kalian pikir dia anak baik hati yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuanya—buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, karena alasan utama dan satu-satunya Sakura tidak ingin difasilitasi mobil mewah plus supir adalah,

TIN TIIIIN—ini bunyi suara klakson.

"KAMPRET! BIASA AJA DONG LO NGAGETIN AJA!"

Iyah. Sakura Haruno memang barbar. Kalau sampai ia punya supir, lalu supirnya itu melihat kelakuan minus Sakura dan melaporkannya pada ayahnya, bisa-bisa Sakura diberi kursus etika oleh ibunya. Selama ini Sakura selalu bertindak bak putri dengan keanggunan setara Putri Hinata, tapi jika sudah masuk kamar dan berada di jarak yang tak terjangkau oleh kedua orang tuanya, Sakura akan bertransformasi menjadi Wonder Woman dalam masa Pra-menstruasi sindrom.

Setang sepedanya dibelokkan masuk melewati gerbang Koga yang luar biasa mewah. Deretan mobil mewah mengantri untuk menurunkan anak majikan mereka tepat didepan pintu masuk gedung utama. Tak ada satupun dari anak-anak itu yang mau repot dengan turun dari mobil dan berjalan kaki sendiri. Tapi Sakura, yang masih asyik menggoes sepedanya sambil bersiul kecil, melewati deretan mobil itu dengan santai. Kadangkala ia akan berzigzag, sok pamer kekuatan padahal sebetulnya ia baru bisa mengendarai sepeda roda dua empat tahun yang lalu.

Selain barbar, Sakura juga memiliki prideful yang selangit.

"SAKIIII!"

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar nama kesayangan diteriakkan dengan tidak elitnya oleh seseorang. Lima meter dibelakangnya, dibalik jendela mobil yang terbuka lebar, nongol kepala si Barbie wannabe, Ino Yamanaka. Sakura nyengir sambil melambai. Ia menunggu hingga sahabatnya dari orok itu keluar dari mobil jaguar dan duduk manis diboncengan sepeda Sakura. Sama seperti anak-anak lainnya, Ino juga ogah jalan kaki ke gedung utama.

Bukan, bukan karena manja. Tapi ya gimana ya, jarak dari gerbang ke pintu masuk gedung utama itu setara dengan satu lingkaran penuh lapangan bola kaki di stadion Munchen. Jauuuuuuh banget. Ia dan Sakura sudah terlalu sering menebak kenapa The Founder—para pendiri Koga ini membuat jarak yang naudzibillah bikin betis cewek-cewek jadi bengkak dalam dua malam. Tapi tidak ada jawaban yang tepat selain; "Mungkin para Pendiri ingin waktu pacaran lebih lama. Jadi pas pulang, gandengan tangan sama pacarnya sampai gerbang. To twiiit~"

"Lo kok nggak dianter Sasori sih, Ra?" tanya Ino membuka percakapan. Lengan gadis itu melingkar erat di pinggang Sakura—takut kalau-kalau jatuh mengingat track record si gadis pink dengan sepeda tidak pernah bagus.

"Ogah," jawab Sakura. "Yang ada ntar dia ngawasin gue lagi sampe jam pulang sekolah."

"Ih bagus lagi. Seenggaknya orang-orang pada tau kalo kakak lo itu alumni."

"Iye. Alumni dengan track record paling banyak di bully. Lagian eeeh!" Sakura berhenti berbicara, selagi berkonsetrasi dengan kayuhan sepedanya yang juga terhenti ketika sebuah motor ninja berwarna biru metalik memotong jalannya dengan tiba-tiba. "—brengsek tuh orang nggak pernah paham rambu-rambu lalu lintas apa," makinya.

"Hah?"

"Enggak. Ada anoa bego barusan lewat." Lanjutnya sambil kembali mengayuh, "fyi, No, telinga gue udah jamuran dengerin kakak gue saban hari ngomong yang nggak-nggak soal Koga. Iya sih emang senioritasnya tinggi, tapi bukan berarti gue harus takut kan? Gue juga udah gede, udah bisa jaga diri sendiri. Apa sih yang bakal kejadian? Paling horor juga disuruh bawain macam-macam sama senior, atau nggak pulang telat tiap hari."

Ino mendesah. "Lo tuh ya, nggak pernah belajar dari kesalahan Sasori. Nggak ingat apa dulu Sasori balik-balik udah bonyok aja mukanya?"

"Yeee salah dia sendiri. Udah tau peraturan sekolah bilang kalo anak cowok musti pakai kaus putih polos as daleman, eh dia malah pake kaus superman. Dikira dia bakal berubah jadi laba-laba apa. Kan bego namanya."

Gadis dibelakangnya cekikikan. Namun Sakura melanjutkan, "lagian ya, hampir semua anak-anak disini udah pernah kita temuin. Sekali dua kali lah di pesta ortu, tapi seenggaknya udah pernah kenal. Kalopun emang bakal ada sebiji dua biji senior yang sengak banget minta dikatain tua, wajar aja. Toh emang mereka lebih tua. Asal patuh pada peraturan kenapa harus takut? Kalo menurut gue ya, No, senioritas itu emang perlu ada buat ningkatin solidaritas. Paham?"

"Iyaaa, bu guru," ejek Ino.

Setelah percakapan menjurus sesi kultum ala mamah Sakura, akhirnya dua gadis itu sampai juga didepan pintu gedung utama. Sudah banyak murid yang mengobrol santai disini. Seragam mereka semua serentak sama dengan seragam dominan hitam dengan garis-garis biru bagi laki-laki dan garis merah bagi perempuan. Hal lainnya yang membedakan adalah ban di lengan atas sebelah kanan. Tingkat satu berwarna merah, dua berwana biru, dan tiga ungu.

Sepeda hijau tosca Sakura diambil alih oleh seorang valet berseragam hitam putih. Yak, bagai di hotel bintang lima, Koga juga punya valet mereka sendiri.

Selagi berjalan masuk (Sakura menolak tegas usulan Ino yang ingin tebar pesona terlebih dahulu di pintu masuk), Ino mengamit lengan Sakura dan menggandengnya. Raut wajah terlampau ceria tersetel di parasnya yang cantik. "Omong-omong, lo tau nggak sekarang kita satu sekolah sama siapa?"

"Hng." Sakura memasang tanda berpikir. "Dengan Pangeran Neji? Sasori bilang dia sekarang tingkat dua."

"Ck. Bukaaaan. Coba tebak yang lain."

"Putri Hinata? Kita satu angkatan kan deng—"

"Gue nggak peduli sama putri satu itu. Yang lain yang lain?"

Sakura mendelik. "Ino, ini hari pertama kita berdua masuk sekolah. Ya mana gue tau kita bakal satu sekolahan sama siapa."

Gadis yang menerima delikan hanya nyengir lima jari. "Lo pasti bakal kaget. Kaget setengah mati. Liat senior Rock Lee waktu toples didepan lo juga lo nggak bakal sekaget ini."

"Heh? Sejak kapan Rock Lee toples didepan gue?"

"Itu perumpaan, bocah merah muda—"

"Jangan sebut gue bocah merah muda! Lagian, mana ada perumpaan kayak gitu. Perumpaan tuh kayak—"

"Serah deh," potong Ino sadis. "Pokoknya lo bakal kaget banget. Banget. Gue dapat info ekslusif ini dari Deidara. Ya walopun gue harus nyogok dia pakai voucher salon sih, tapi nggak papah, gue nggak nyesel."

"Gue penasaran," kata Sakura. Langkah kakinya terhenti. Tubuhnya kini menghadap Ino dengan raut ingin tahu.

"Penasaran? Ahahaha. Tunggu aja. Paling dia juga bakal nongol ntar di upacara penerimaan kita. Eh tunggu, tunggu." Ucapannya terhenti dengan jari jemarinya yang seakan-akan tengah menghitung. "Kayaknya sekarang dia tingkat 3 deh. Berarti dia yang bakal—"

"Gue nggak penasaran soal siapapun yang lo maksud bakal satu sekolahan sama kita," tandas Sakura.

Ino yang mendengarnya mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti. "Terus?"

"Gue hanya penasaran soal," ia bersedekap, jelas-jelas menatap Ino dengan tatapan menggoda, "ngeliat elo akur sama kakak lo itu. Orang rumah emang pada nggak curiga apa siapa tau elo lagi kerasukan atau apa gitu sampe mau ngorbanin voucher salon, hm?"

"IIIIH SAKI GUE SERIUS NIH!"

Tawa membahana Sakura dan Ino yang mengejarnya mengiringi bunyi lonceng yang mulai berdentang tiga kali.

**Mata Ara**

Menurut jadwal, upacara penyambutan siswa baru akan berlangsung selama dua jam di auditorium utama Koga. Hanya para siswa baru yang total berjumal 120 siswa yang akan berbaris tepat ditengah auditorium, sedangkan para seniornya akan memantau dari atas—tingkat tiga berjejer di lantai dua, sedangkan tingkat dua berpatroli di sekeliling auditorium.

Sakura bersyukur ia punya akses spesial untuk mengetahui dengan siapa ia akan sekelas nanti (terima kasih kepada Tsunade yang walaupun bersikeras mengaku sebagai neneknya tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura (ya gimana nggak mau nolak sekali liat juga tidak ada kemiripan diantara Sakura dan Tsunade, atau paling dekat Tsunade dan Mebuki (yang diakui sebagai anak perempuan Tsunade (yang rambutnya berwarna merah muda dan genetik itu diturunkan langsung kepada Sakura, sedangkan Tsunade memiliki rambut pirang panjang mirip Ino (kalau Tsunade mengaku sebagai neneknya Ino sih Sakura bakal percaya (belum lagi ukuran dada Tsunade yang sebelas-dua belas sama Ino (beda sama Sakura yang walaupun punya dada rata setidaknya otaknya tidak rata))))). Semalam Tsunade datang, berdalih ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada cucu kesayangannya karena berhasil masuk Koga dengan nilai tertinggi kedua. Tapi Sakura yang keukeuh tidak mengakui kalau Tsunade itu neneknya, akhirnya melancarkan puppy eyes no jutsu untuk meminta database siswa baru.

Walhasil, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahui bahwa ia akan sekelas dengan Ino dan Putri Hyuuga kebanggaan Jepang.

Tidak buruk-buruk juga. Walaupun dia harus menjadwal ulang kunjungannya ke dokter THT menjadi seminggu tiga kali akibat sekelas lagi dengan Ino yang suka teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Setelah para siswa baru berbaris dengan tertib di tengah auditorium, Tsunade maju ke atas panggung dengan berwibawa. Sakura bertaruh bahwa prosedurnya pasti sama dengan upacara penerimaan di SMP. Kata sambutan dari Kepala Sekolah, Ketua Yayasan, Pimpinan Siswa, dan siswa baru dengan peringkat tertinggi. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Jepang, lagu pilihan, lagu kebesaran sekolah. Acara ditutup dengan salam-salaman antar semua murid dan guru dan murid baru akan berebut mencari nama mereka di papan pengumuman. Setelah dapat kelas berapa mereka akan berdiam selama setahun, mereka bersama teman-teman baru akan sama-sama mencari kelas baru dengan senyum riang tersetel di wajah.

Ah~ indahnya masa-masa SMA~

"Selamat datang kami ucapkan kepada para siswa baru di Konoha Gakuen." Tepuk tangan bergema. "Taati peraturan dan jangan cari masalah. Terima kasih." Lalu Tsunade turun panggung diikuti jajaran staf dewan guru.

Kedua alis Sakura terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Owkeeeh, karena menurut jadwal mereka akan melakukan upacara penyambutan selama dua jam dan Tsunade hanya berpidato selama lima detik dan jajaran staf dewan guru yang sudah pergi, apa itu berarti 1 jam 59 menit 55 detik berharga miliknya akan dilalui dengan acara nyanyi-nyanyian?

Wow.

"Perhatian kepada siswa baru."

Suara bariton itu menarik fokus Sakura dari iring-iringan staf dewan guru. Diatas panggung kini berjejer puluhan siswa tingkat tiga—terlihat jelas dari ban yang tertempel di seragam mereka. Auditorium pun mulai terisi penuh dengan berjubelnya senior-senior yang turun dari lantai dua dan masuk dari tugas berpatroli, memaksa para siswa baru merapat semakin ke tengah.

"Gue Kiba. Intruksinya jelas, anak baru silahkan mendengarkan dengan seksama nama kalian yang akan dipanggil satu per satu dan akan masuk ke kelas mana. Kelas 1 A," telunjuknya mengarah pada gadis bercepol dua yang berdiri angkuh di ujung sebelah kanan, "berbaris didepan kakak cantik ini. 1 B didepan si rambut nanas ("Membosankan."). 1 C didepan si rubah kuning ngejreng ini ("JANGGIL PANGGIL GUE RUBAH, TTEBAYOOO!"). 1 D didepan gue. 1 E didepan si, ehem, pemuda imut ini," disini Sakura harus mengoreksi bahwa imut berarti gendut. "Dan 1 E didepan si cewek bahenol itu."

Sosok-sosok yang dideskripsikan asal itu berbaris dari ujung ke ujung. Spasi diantara mereka tidak kurang dari setengah lengan, hingga Sakura beranggapan bahwa akan terjadi tubruk menubruk jika ada nama seorang anak yang dipanggil dari depan.

"Kalau sampai kalian salah kelas," seketika auditorium hening—sedari tadi sih memang sudah hening, tapi ini merupakan jenis hening yang mencekam. "Hati-hati saja." Hanya satu kalimat itu dan Sakura yakin ia baru saja mendengar koor air liur ditelan paksa.

"Oke. Silahkan mulai pembacaan nama-namanya."

Mungkin Sakura dan seluruh anak baru memiliki pendapat yang sama. Bahwa nama mereka akan dipanggil satu-satu, mereka akan maju kedepan lalu berbaris dimanapun mereka ditakdirkan. Tapi memang hidup tidak pernah baik, apalagi sama anak baru.

Enam orang yang tadi dijelaskan sebagai tonggak dimana mereka harus berdiri kini mengeluarkan sebuah kertas panjang dari saku seragam mereka. Dan dengan kode dari Kiba (setelah anak laki-laki berkacamata itu menatap ke lantai dua tepat dibelakang Sakura dan mengangguk takzim) pembacaan nama dimulai,

serentak oleh ke enam orang itu dan tanpa menggunakan pengeras suara.

Keadaan langsung menjadi chaos dalam seketika. Teriakan dan gerutuan menyatu di udara, saling dorong dan memanggil nama teman-teman mereka tak lagi terelakkan. Sakura dan Ino tahu pasti dimana mereka harus berdiri—tepat didepan si kakak cantik yang berarti mereka kelas 1 A. Tapi keadaan benar-benar menjadi tidak terkendali. Ruang gerak anak-anak tingkat satu sangatlah sempit karena mereka dikelilingi oleh senior-senior yang menolak disenggol bahkan oleh nyamuk sekalipun. Sakura berani bersumpah ia sudah mendengar teriakan makian dari berbagai sudut. Tabrakan sudah tidak lagi terhindarkan, beberapa siswa sudah jongkok sambil menutup telinga mereka. Sakura mendesah pasrah. Anak-anak itu, bukannya mendengar nama mereka diteriakkan oleh siapa tapi malah jongkok.

Ino yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya mendekat dan menempel bak bunglon di punggung Sakura. Syukur-syukur dia tidak ikutan berubah warna jadi merah muda. Sakura memang berniat menunggu hingga keadaan menjadi sedikit terkendali lalu ia bisa menarik Ino dan berbaris di ujung sebelah kanan tanpa membuat siapapun terjatuh. Tapi ketika pemanggilan nama berakhir dengan cepat (enam orang sialan itu memanggil nama kayak manggil mas pangsit—cepet banget kayak takut kejauan mas pangsitnya), Kiba lantas berkata santai,

"dalam hitungan kesepuluh kalian belum berbaris pada tempatnya." Hening. "Hati-hati saja."

Ya I know it's totally kampret.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lanjutan, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Ino. Jangan pandang enteng kalian. Datar-datar begini Sakura adalah pemegang sabuk hitam karate. Dia bahkan punya pelatih pribadi yang seorang juara nasional karate di tahun 80-an. Maka dengan itu, Ino tidak heran melihat Sakura dengan beringas menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya hanya dengan satu tangan sedang tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan Ino kuat-kuat.

Prinsip Sakura adalah selamatkan dirimu dan temanmu lebih dulu, baru itu selamatkan orang lain.

Tidak sampai tiga menit, Sakura dan Ino telah berbaris rapi ditempat mereka. Keadaan masih sama kacaunya saat pertama kali pembacaan nama dimulai. Ketika Kiba mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara dan membentuk kepalan tangan, auditorium kembali hening.

"Ikuti pemandu kalian."

Ya welcome to the real hell.

**tbc**

spoiler next chapter.

"Kami tidak peduli kalian anak siapa karena well, kami juga punya status yang sama seperti kalian. Masuk Koga berarti kalian sudah mentandatangani kontrak tak tertulis bahwa kalian adalah Sapi Perah. Mengadu? Silahkan saja."

_**Ara's bacot area:**_

Special thanks untuk;

**SHL7810**; **CN Scarlet; naintin; Hydrilla; ; Baby Kim; Agaga; suket alang alang; mii-chanchan2; balon biru**

Untuk review positif, fave dan follownya. You rock guys! Semoga chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari kemarin yawh~

We ow we. Wow. Chapter pertama saya dengan update tercepat ngahaha. By the way, percaya nggak, kalau saya bilang Konoha Gakuen versi Indonesia itu does exist? Coba tebak sekolahan mana yang punya track record prestasi mengagumkan, pencetak lulusan-lulusan terbaik, jadi pilihan nomer satu anak-anak SMP, punya fasilitas sama persis kayak Koga (bener-bener sama persis!), dan isu senioritas yang sudah mendarah daging. Cluenya; jekardah.

Bisa ditebak?

Huehehe,


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoha Gakuen**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Warning: bahasa sangat tidak baku, ooc, menyerempet Gary-stue Mary-sue, beberapa typo sengaja dilakukan, AU, cintasegiberapahanyaTuhanpenulisdanmoodyangtahu_

Penataran has begin.

Setidaknya itu yang ada didalam tempurung kepala merah muda Sakura. Mereka digiring bak anak TK, berbaris satu-satu sambil berpegangan pada bahu teman mereka yang berada didepan. Wajah menunduk ke lantai, tidak boleh nyengir, tidak boleh merungut.

"Nggak boleh ada ekspresi macam-macam," tegas kakak senior yang berambut dua cepolan tadi—dia mengaku namanya Tenten. Ten dan Ten-nya disambung, jangan dipisah apalagi dihilangkan satu. Sakura mengangguk-angguk saat diberitahu. Setengah tidak peduli apakah namanya disambung pakai truk tronton atau tidak, tapi setengah dari hatinya berniat untuk mengingat peringatan itu agar nanti tidak kena damprat.

"Belok kanan, grak!"

Ino yang berbaris dibelakangnya mendengus tertahan. Sakura paham betul perasaan sahabatnya itu. Sewaktu SMP, Ino dipaksa untuk menjadi pasukan paskibraka karena tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Tapi gara-gara keseringan baris-berbaris di tengah hari bolong, kulit putihnya menjadi hitam legam—dalam beberapa minggu pertama Ino berkeras bahwa kulitnya eksotis, tapi akhirnya mengaku kalah setelah dilihatnya kuli pasar juga memiliki warna kulit seperti itu.

Ada enam baris siswa tingkat satu. Tiga baris melewati tangga utara gedung, tiga baris sisanya di sebelah tangga selatan. Penempatan kelas juga berdasarkan abjad jadi sesuai dugaan, kelas Sakura dan Ino berada di paling kiri gedung lantai 2. Masih dengan berbaris sambil memegang pundak teman, dua puluh calon Sapi Perah itu masuk kedalam kelas. Tenten masih memimpin didepan.

"Duduk," perintahnya.

Seperti Sakura duga (iya, dia memang tukang menduga-duga) semua orang akan berebut tempat duduk dibelakang—termasuk Ino dan Sakura sendiri. Tapi belum sempat dua puluh anak baru ini saling cakar untuk mempertahankan eksistensi, suara melengking Tenten memaksa mereka semua untuk menghadap kedepan.

Tenten berdiri tepat didepan tengah kelas sambil berkacak pinggang. Matanya melotot. Sakura menduga (lagi) kalau saja ini X-Men, sudah pasti ia dan teman-teman barunya ini mati terbakar.

"Duduk sesuai abjad," tegasnya. "Kayak anak kecil aja berebut bangku dibelakang. Itu dibelakang ada penunggunya."

Ino nyengir. Lidahnya terjulur untuk mengejek Sakura yang tadi berebut kursi dengannya. Haruno berawal dari huruf H, yang berarti Sakura harus duduk hampir didepan kelas, yang berarti lagi umurnya di dunia ini berkurang satu tahun.

Sakura berdecak sebelum melangkah ke deretan depan. Ia mewawancarai beberapa orang yang juga dengan langkah gontai berjalan ke depan kelas. Dari hasil observasinya, Sakura mendapat tempat dideretan ke dua, berdekatan dengan jendela dan berjauhan dari pintu.

Yeah. Great. Setidaknya kalau dia sudah merasa hidupnya terancam, Sakura tinggal melompat keluar lewat jendela. Patah kaki doang.

Setelah anak-anak polos yang sebentar lagi berubah status jadi korban gaul itu duduk manis, Tenten mengubah postur tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks. Anak gadis itu mengambil tempat duduk di kursi guru, matanya menatap satu satu wajah kouhainya yang cimit-cimit nyebelin.

"Oke. Penataran dimulai."

Sakura hampir mendengus. Kata penataran itu terlalu berlebihan. Ini sih lebih mirip latihan militer dilihat dari bagaimana tampang sengak semua senior-senior itu tadi. Kecuali kalau sekarang Sakura hanyalah seorang tokoh di cerita non-fiksi, kata penataran itu bisa ditaruh didalam dua tanda kutip. Jadinya tanda kutip penataran tanda kutip.

Yang artinya bukan lagi secara harfiah.

Tenten berdiri dari tempatnya dan menyuruh seorang anak untuk membagikan brosur. Terjawab sudah pertanyaan Sakura. Sejak tadi, sejak keluar dari auditorium untuk menuju kelas, enam senior yang menjadi pemandu jalan itu sudah mengantongi tas kresek berwarna hitam. Entah isinya apa, hanya saja Sakura hampir bertaruh dengan Ino—tapi kondisi mereka tidak begitu memungkinkan untuk memasang taruhan.

"Brosur yang kalian pegang sekarang berisi aturan sekolah pada umumnya. Pelajari semua itu di rumah. Di rumah, kubilang!" bentak Tenten sambil melotot pada seorang anak laki-laki dengan tubuh kurus kering. Si anak laki-laki gemetar ditempatnya, ia mengangguk sambil menyimpan brosurnya kedalam tas.

"Siapa yang nyuruh lo nyimpen tuh brosur?" salak Tenten.

"Hah?" si anak laki-laki kurang beruntung cengo secengo-cengonya orang cengo. Kecengoannya diikuti oleh seluruh anak baru 1 A.

Ya katanya tadi disuruh pelajari di rumah. Ya masa mau disimpan dilarang. Terus dibuat apa dong? Burung kertas? Kapal kertas? Atau origami?

"Gue nyuruh pelajari di rumah bukan berarti lo simpen," kata Tenten seakan-akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang hanya sanggup tertahan di ujung lidah mereka semua. "Nggak ada gerakan tambahan selain napas. Mulai saat ini, semua yang kalian lakukan harus sesuai perintah. Paham?!"

Krik.

"Paham nggak?!"

"PAHAM, KAK!"—minus Sakura dan Ino yang berteriak.

Tenten mengangguk-angguk takzim. Dia seperti sudah berhasil menjinakkan trenggiling yang terkontaminasi pupuk basi dan menyelamatkannya dari kematian. Sebelum keanehan lain terjadi, pintu kelas bergeser. Dibaliknya menampakkan karya Tuhan yang terlalu sangat tidak adil.

Bukan hanya Sakura, tapi segenap populasi yang merasa memakai rok dan sudah dapat menstruasi bulanannya, menahan nafas ketika sosok itu melangkah dengan angkuh kedalam kelas. Tatapan matanya tajam tapi tidak mengurangi kadar kedataran sebagai dominasi raut wajahnya. Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada apapun di wajah itu—bahkan jika Sakura memakai mikroskop untuk meneliti struktur wajah itu maka ia yakin tidak akan menemukan satu pun komedo apalagi jerawat. Dengan rahang yang bak dipahat oleh mahasiswa kriya yang sudah khatam ratusan kali, Sakura yakin kontur wajah menawan itu tidak hanya dipencet asal sana-sini yang penting jadi oleh Tuhan. Ada seni yang maha gemilang di sana.

Sakura menyesal kemarin tidak sempat facial.

Dengan dua tangan didalam kantung celana, sosok itu sudah mengukuhkan diri sebagai pemimpin dari puluhan senior yang tiba-tiba saja masuk menerobos ke dalam kelas—mengikuti jejak si karya Tuhan yang terlalu sangat tidak adil. Tidak perlu sampai menyebar aura keangkuhan seperti itu pun, Sakura yakin pemuda ini adalah pemimpin di Koga. Lihat saja bagaimana Tenten dengan sigap bangun dari tempatnya dan mempersilahkan si pemuda tampan untuk duduk.

"Simpan brosur kalian."

Suara Tenten menarik seluruh atensi kaum hawa. Setengah tidak ingin, Sakura menarik fokusnya dari si pemuda. Gantian menatap Tenten yang kini berdiri kembali di depan tengah kelas.

"Mereka semua ini," tatapannya berputar pada senior-senior yang berdiri mengelilingi kelas, "adalah tingkat dua dan tiga. Gue rasa kalian udah tau dari warna ban mereka. Yang harus kalian tau adalah ada dua jenis aturan yang harus kalian mainkan selama menjadi siswa Koga. Kalau tidak ingin menurutinya, pintu gerbang selalu terbuka lebar dan satpam selalu siap nendang bokong kalian jauh-jauh dari sini. Jadi perhatikan, hapal, pahami, dan laksanakan. Ada pertanyaan?"

Hening. Sakura ingin sekali mengangkat tangan. Tapi satu-satunya pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya saat ini adalah; siapa nama kakak ganteng disana itu?

—yaiks. Fokus Haruno!

"Aturan pertama, aturan main." Tenten mengambil pena dari dalam sakunya dan menekan tombol kecil di ujung pena itu, dan tiba-tiba saja proyektor yang tergantung di langit-langit kelas menyala, menyorot layar putih yang tergantung di sisi sebelah kanan papan. "Kami sayang kalian jadi kami akan memberikan tips agar kalian bisa bertahan hidup di Koga."

Yeah. Tips, keluh Sakura dalam hati. Tips means rules. Turuti atau mati.

"Pertama," terdengar bunyi klik lalu layar berganti. Muncul sederetan tulisan yang membuat seluruh anak baru itu melotot. "Tingkat satu adalah Sapi Perah. Dua adalah Pembantu. Tiga adalah Tuan Raja. Jadi kalian apa?" tanyanya, seakan-akan tengah menanyai anak TK nol kecil.

"Sapi peraaaah," jawab 1 A ogah-ogahan.

Yakali mereka dianggap sapi perah. Emang mereka hewan apa?

"Bagus. Dua," klik. "Status tidak penting. Maksudnya tidak peduli kalian anak siapa, bahkan Putri sekalipun," kali ini tatapan matanya mengarah penuh pada anak gadis berambut ungu yang duduk disamping Sakura. Yang ditatap buru-buru menunduk. Wajahnya merah seperti tomat matang—bahkan Sakura melihat telinganya ikut memerah. Untung sekali rambut ungunya tidak ikut berubah warna jadi merah. "Kalo sapi perah ya sapi perah. Sapi perah adalah hak ekslusif Tuan Raja. Perintah tuan raja adalah mutlak, tidak boleh dibantah apalagi dipertanyakan. Tuan Raja selalu benar, Pembantu tidak punya hak untuk menyuarakan pendapat, dan Sapi Perah selalu salah. Jika Tuan Raja salah silahkan liat kembali poin sebelumnya. Ada tiga kantin di Koga, kantin milik Sapi Perah berada dibelakang sekolah, berdekatan dengan parkir. Kantin milik Pembantu dan Tuan tidak akan diberitahu, dan gue ingetin jangan pernah coba buat nyari tau. Sapi Perah hanya boleh makan di kantin sendiri," tertulis jelas kantin sama dengan stall (kandang).

Tenten melanjutkan, tak peduli pada wajah menggerutu anak-anak baru didepannya. "Pembantu dan Tuan boleh makan di kantin Sapi Perah. Koridor utama yang menghubungkan gedung sebelah barat dan timur adalah milik Tuan, kami menyebutnya koridor Gaza. Sapi Perah dan Pembantu tidak boleh lewat situ tanpa ijin. Tingkat satu mendapat gedung barat, yang berarti ditempat kalian berada sekarang, tingkat dua selatan, tingkat tiga timur, dan utara merupakan gedung utama. Aturannya sama seperti aturan koridor. Kalian tidak dijinkan untuk berada di area yang bukan hak kalian. Ada tiga tangga di gedung utama. Tangga sebelah barat dan timur milik Tuan, ditengahnya milik Pembantu dan Sapi Perah. Sapi Perah wajib mengalah jika Pembantu ingin lewat duluan. Batas jam nongkrong sapi perah adalah satu jam setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Lebih dari itu namanya cari masalah. Pengecualian jika ada keperluan yang berurusan dengan dewan guru. Wajib menghapal nama dewan tertinggi. Sapi perah harus menuruti perintah Dewan Tertinggi baru setelah itu perintah Osis. Dan terakhir," Tenten menatap seluruh bagian dalam kelas, "sapi perah wajib mengikuti aturan main ini. Tidak ada pertanyaan."

Wow.

Pembaca yang budiman, ingatkan Sakura untuk muntah nanti pas jam istirahat.

Belum pulih seutuhnya dari bombardir aturan main yang sangat main-main itu, Tenten melanjutkan sesi kultumnya. "Aturan kedua adalah aturan penataran." Klik. "Penataran akan dilaksanakan dua minggu. Satu minggu pertama adalah penataran untuk individu, minggu berikutnya untuk kelompok. Aturan untuk individu ditentukan oleh pengawas kalian, sedangkan kelompok akan dibagi diakhir minggu ini.

Setiap individu akan mendapat dua pengawas, terdiri dari Tuan dan Pembantu. Wajib bagi kalian untuk mentaati apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuan, bukan oleh Pembantu kecuali Tuan memberikan hak bagi Pembantu untuk melakukan itu. Sama seperti aturan main, jangan membantah ataupun mempertanyakan titah Tuan. Tidak ada pertanyaan."

Krik.

Sakura tidak perlu menengok untuk melihat ekspresi seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya. Karena ia yakin, sama seperti dirinya saat ini, mereka hanya bisa menatap dengan ekspresi horor kearah gadis bercepol dua itu. Seakan-akan ingin berteriak, 'gila lo itu aturan apa hukuman?!' Tapi tentu saja, tidak ada kalimat protes yang keluar. Alih-alih hanya diam yang mencekam.

"Gue anggap kalian paham," putus Tenten sepihak, padahal tadi dia memang tidak bertanya apakah mereka paham atau tidak.

Sakura sudah membaca doa dalam hati untuk menahan diri agar tidak melempar Tenten dari lantai dua gedung ini.

"Nah, Uchiha-kun ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?" tatapan mata Tenten mengarah pada sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk diam di kursi guru. Serentak tanpa dikomando, seluruh tatapan ikut mengarah padanya, termasuk Sakura.

"Hn. Kami tidak peduli kalian anak siapa karena well, kami juga punya status yang sama seperti kalian. Masuk Koga berarti kalian sudah mentandatangani kontrak tak tertulis bahwa kalian adalah Sapi Perah. Mengadu? Silahkan saja."

Wow. Perkenalan yang sangat berkesan, kak.

"Baiklah," lanjut Tenten, yang juga mengambil alih kelas yang mendadak dicekam aura horor. "Kakak-kakak yang baik hati silahkan menuju adik-adik kita yang manis ini."

Manis pala lo!

Buru-buru Sakura menoleh ke belakang, menatap Ino yang kini menatap seorang pemuda yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu selain kulit lehernya yang pucat karena posisinya yang membelakangi Sakura, tapi siapapun dia itu tidak penting. Ino tidak menatap Sakura, jadi sangat susah untuk berkomunikasi melalui telepati dengan sahabatnya itu. Imbasnya, Sakura menatap si Putri Hyuuga yang masih menunduk dalam-dalam. Wajahnya semakin memerah, Sakura bahkan merasakan hawa panas yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Entah alasannya apa padahal yang berdiri dan memegang pundak si gadis hanyalah seorang pemuda kuning dengan kumis tiga melintang di pipinya dan cengiran lima jari di wajahnya. Well, manis sih, tapi tidak semisterius pemuda berwajah bak dewa yang kini menatap Sakura dari samping kanan gadis itu.

—eh?

"Apa yang lo liat?"

"Hah?"

Si pemuda mendengus. Matanya memicing seakan tengah menilai Sakura—dan Sakura benar-benar menyesal kemarin tidak mengiyakan ajakan Ino untuk facial. Tapi pandangan itu sangat Sakura tidak sukai. Ia seakan tengah ditelanjangi hanya dengan mata.

Sebelum Sakura mampu bertanya apa yang salah, pemuda itu mendengus lagi. Ia melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sakura bersumpah ia melihat satu otot berkedut di pelipis si pemuda dan rahangnya yang mendadak mengeras.

Iya mas iya. Sakura tau komedonya emang keliatan banget tapi nggak gitu juga kali.

"Kerjakan tugas kalian," titah si pemuda.

Si pemuda ini punya nama. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Terbordir indah di seragam sebelah kirinya. Jadi, mari kita deskripsikan ia dengan sebutan Sasuke—karena kalau pakai kata 'si pemuda' kesannya jadi repitisi banget. Membosankan.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dengan langkah tungkainya yang panjang-panjang, membuat Sakura, yang hanya punya tinggi 162 dan ketika ia berdiri puncak kepalanya hanya sampai pada pundak Sasuke, tergopoh-gopoh menyusul Tuan barunya.

Ia bahkan tidak sempat melihat tatapan mata Ino yang sarat akan pertanyaan, senyum palsu si muka pucat, cengiran lima jari si pemuda kuning, dan senyum tipis dari si Putri Hyuuga untuk dua tokoh kita.

Sasuke dan Sakura.

**tbc**

spoiler next chapter;

"Kumpulin semua bunga sakura yang jatuh disini. Waktu lo dua jam. Kalo gue liat satu aja ada warna merah mudah, lo bakal dapat penataran yang lebih kejam dari ini. Ngerti?"

_**Ara's bacot area:**_

Special thanks untuk;

**Francoise Isaline Quentine; ****Manda Vvidenarint****; ****mii-chanchan2****; ****Baby Kim****; guest; ****saskeycimit; guest; ****SHL7810****; ****Yuppi Candy****; ****CN Scarlet**

Maaf belum bisa balas review dan jawab pertanyaan yang masuk. Insya Allah next chap dijawab sekalian ya. Benar-benar terima kasih untuk segala review positif dari kalian. Saya semangat banget buat menyelesaikan fanfic ini hehe. Mohon review lagi ya~


	4. Chapter 4

**Konoha Gakuen**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Warning: alur sangat lambat, bahasa sangat tidak baku, ooc, menyerempet Gary-stue Mary-sue, beberapa typo sengaja dilakukan, AU, cintasegiberapahanyaTuhanpenulisdanmoodyangtahu_

Sepulang sekolah nanti, Sakura akan bersujud di kaki Sasori Haruno dan meminta pengampunan dari pemuda berwajah bayi itu,

—bisa-bisanya Sakura durhaka. Ngatain Sasori anak pungut pula hanya gara-gara Sakura terlanjur kesal calon sekolah barunya dikatain terus-terusan sama alumnusnya. Nah kan, sekarang kena karma.

kalaupun hukumannya nanti dirinya harus di harakiri, Sakura susah pasrah : (

Pemikiran konyol itu datang setelah hampir lima menit Sakura pontang-panting mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Tungkai pemuda itu panjang, berbanding lurus dengan langkah-langkahnya yang bisa menuruni tiga anak tangga sekaligus. Sakura bahkan harus berlari-lari agar tidak ketinggalan jejak.

Sudah hampir lima menit dan keduanya masih berjalan—lebih tepatnya, Sasuke berjalan, Sakura ngos-ngosan. Setiap koridor yang mereka lewati menampilkan adegan yang sarat akan senioritas. Layaknya di FTV-FTV kesukaan ibu Sakura tiap jam 3 sore, banyak adegan yang menyangkut; angkat satu kaki, joget sambil tutup hidung, atau bahkan menyatakan cinta. Padahal jelas-jelas di jadwal yang diterima Sakura seminggu yang lalu, tertulis bahwa hari ini hingga hari Jumat nanti, anak-anak baru akan diberikan pengarahan tentang lingkungan sekolah.

Ini sih bukan pengarahan, tapi pembentukan mental balas dendam. Sakura tidak heran, ketika Sasori naik ke kelas tiga, kakaknya itu saban hari bertingkah bak Hitler jamuran—suruh sana suruh sini seperti Raja Jepang baru naik tahta.

Termenung dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Sakura tak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah menggiring Sakura untuk keluar dari gedung dan melewati lapangan. Untungnya, Jepang sedang dalam keadaan musim semi. Matahari tidak terlalu terik dan suhunya juga tidak terlalu panas. Dan Sakura masih lari-lari kecil di belakang Sasuke.

"Haruno?"

CKIIIIT—ini suara rem mendadak dari langkah Sakura. Penulis tidak tahu lagi harus mendeskripsikannya seperti apa.

Dara Haruno itu harus menahan laju kakinya dengan cara menjejak dua jenjangnya kuat-kuat ke tanah agar tubuhnya tidak menabrak sosok didepannya. Sasuke telah berhenti secara tiba-tiba, dan secara tiba-tiba pula berbalik dengan tatapan matanya tajam menusuk ke sanubari Sakura.

Sungguh, jika saja ini hanyalah sebuah karya fiksi, Sakura mungkin akan digambarkan sebagai gadis dengan keberuntungan maha dahsyat. Tengok bagaimana alam merestui adegan ini. Ratusan pohon sakura yang berjejer rapi di halaman belakang sekolah tengah bermekaran. Daun berwarna merah mudanya bergerak dibantu semilir angin, seirama dengan iring-iringan awan putih yang berarak ringan di langit biru. Belum lagi penampakan akan satu sosok buatan tangan Dewa yang berdiri angkuh didepannya. Indah, terlalu indah adegan itu.

Tidak sampai Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Kumpulin semua bunga sakura yang jatuh disini. Waktu lo dua jam. Kalo gue liat satu aja ada warna merah mudah, lo bakal dapat penataran yang lebih kejam dari ini. Ngerti?"

"HEEEEH?"

Ya memang istilah Gary-stu itu hanya ada di fanfic-fanfic.

"Se-semuanya, kak?" tanya Sakura, tiba-tiba saja jadi mirip Aziz gagap (aktor favorit ayahnya yang main di film laga dan doyan naik elang terbang). "Ta-tapi ini lu-luas banget, kak. A-ada se-seratusan po-pohon di-disini gi-gimana sa-saya bi-bisa—"

"Kumpulin!" tandas Sasuke.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya gugup. "Semuanya, kak?"

"Hn."

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia sudah membayangkan bentuknya akan jadi seperti apa di dua jam yang akan datang. Mungkin tiba-tiba tangannya akan tumbuh jadi empat pasang. Kalian tahu kan, proses seleksi alam yang memaksa leher jerapah jadi panjang karena demen makan daun di pohon yang tinggi. Sakura mungkin akan jadi seperti itu.

Sebelum langkah gontainya pergi ke medan perang, suara cempreng khas ibu-ibu berburu diskonan masuk ke kedua timpaniknya.

"SASUKE-CHAAAAAN~"

Ya Sasuke dipanggil Sasuke-chan, sodara-sodara.

Sakura baru akan berbalik untuk mengkonfirmasi siapa yang memiliki suara seperti ibu-ibu doyan diskonan dan parahnya memanggil Tuan Rajanya dengan sebutan mengerikan seperti itu. Sasori saja, yang punya wajah kawai dan sangat cocok dipanggil dengan sufiks –chan, bakal ngambek tingkat badai sampai-sampai ada taring yang tumbuh di kepalanya.

Eh bukan, taring mah di gigi.

Sebelum Sakura sempat berbalik, sekelebat warna merah melewati matanya dan warna merah itu nemplok kayak tokek di tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Ngapain lo disini?"

"Iiiiih~ aku kan mau sama Sasuke-chan~"

"Udah berapa kali gue bilang jangan panggil gue dengan sebutan kayak gitu!"

"Tapi tapi tapi~ Sasuke cocok kalo pake gitu. Itachi-kun aja manggil kamu kayak gitu masa aku nggak bisa sih, heeeemmm?"

"Siapa yang ngijinin lo manggil kakak gue kayak gitu? Nggap sopan banget lo ya."

"Sasuke-chan jangan galak dong~ Itachi-kun aja nggak marah aku panggil kayak gitu. Oh atau atau atau, Sasuke-chan mau dipanggil –kun juga? Jadi heeeeem… Sasuke-kun? Mau?"

"Ck. Jauh-jauh lo dari gue!"

"Iiiiih Sasuke-kun-chaaaaan~ heeeeeemmm~"

"Balik sana ke tempat tugas lo!"

"Nggak maooooo~ aku maunya sama kamoooeeeh~"

"Denger ya Karin, gue udah kasih lo tugas buat ngawasin 1 F. Nggak usah ikut-ikutan kayak si Dobe deh asal ninggalin tanggung jawab gitu."

"Tapi tapi tapi~ aku mau sama kamu heeeeemmmm~"

Dih tante, jijay ih.

Sakura masih terpaku ditempatnya. Otaknya belum sepenuhnya bisa memproses inti dari percakapan absurd Tuan Rajanya dengan Tante Merah Diskonan Yang Doyan Ngomong Heeeemmm. Dua maniknya berganti-ganti dari menatap Sasuke ketika pemuda itu berbicara, lalu menatap rambut merah si tante ketika si tante berbicara. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Sakura penasaran itu rambut apa bara api bisa sampe merah gitu.

"Apa lo liat-liat?!"

Sakura tersentak. Kaget tiba-tiba diajakin ngomong sama Tante Api. "Ng-nggak ada apa-apa, kak." Pandangannya lantas mengarah pada Sasuke (yang masih berusaha menyingkirkan lengan beserta benda asing yang naudzubillah besarnya itu waw yang menempel di lengan kekar Sasuke). "Saya permisi, kak," pamitnya. Belum sempat Sasuke merespon, Sakura sudah ngacir duluan.

**Mata Ara**

Tiga jam kemudian, di kantin Sapi Perah…

"Sialan," maki si bocah merah muda.

"Kenapa, Ra?" Ino, sahabatnya bertanya. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sahabatnya, Ino malah punya senyum lebar di wajahnya. Tidak nampak adanya jejak-jejak kekerasan fisik maupun mental seperti yang dialami Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, yah—

Nenek-nenek gusi karatan pun tahu Sakura baru saja mengalami cobaan hidup maha berat.

Lihat saja, rambut sepunggung yang tadi pagi dikeramas pakai sampo mahal dan disisir dengan begitu lembutnya, kini berantakan seperti habis melakukan yang iya-iya. Polesan lipgloss di bibirnya sudah hilang, gantinya adalah bibir merah muda pucat alami. Belum lagi lipatan seragamnya yang mulai kusut, noda tanah di kaus kaki putihnya dan tekukan dua belas di wajahnya.

Singkat kata, dia bukan lagi Sakura yang dulu. Sedih : (

"Si Tatsu-chan itu," omelnya, "masa nyuruh gue buat ngumpulin bunga sakura di halaman belakang?! Ya lo kira dong tuh halaman luasnya sepuluh ribu kali jidat gue!"

Ino nyengir. "Akhirnya lo ngaku kalo jidat lo emang lebar."

"Ck. Gue nggak lagi becanda, No. Bener-bener ya tuh si Tatsu-chan. Awas aja kalo gue udah kelas tiga, terus ada adeknya masuk sini, gue bakal balas dendam sama adeknya!" Kobaran api tak kasat mata dan terlalu imajinatif menguar di belakang Sakura, disaat yang bersamaan sumpit yang dipegang gadis itu patah menjadi dua bagian.

Ino yang duduk dihadapannya hanya menghela napas. Sudah jadi rahasia umum di keluarga Haruno dan Yamanaka, bahwa Sakura memiliki temperamental paling buruk diantara anak-anak kedua keluarga itu. Sasori jangan ditanya. Tingkat kesabarannya benar-benar tidak terhingga. Sudah ratusan kali Sakura sering mengatainya anak yang dipungut dari got—atau yang paling sering dan paling halus dikatai 'Pemulung Boneka' berkat kesukaannya mengoleksi segala macam boneka, tapi pemuda jurusan Bisnis itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus dada. Deidara, kakak Ino, juga sebelas dua belas dengan Sasori. Entah kenapa kedua anak tertua itu memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang menurut penalaran manusia tidak bisa terjangkau oleh spesies manapun.

—tapi tentu saja, teori ini memang benar adanya mengingat Sasori dan Deidara adalah spesies yang belum teridentifikasi.

Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura? Yaaaa, sebelas dua belas juga. Tukang ngambek, manja, dan selalu merasa diri paling benar. Bedanya, Ino gampang sekali terpengaruh. Sedangkan Sakura, kalau dia bilang A, pokoknya harus A. Mau bumi terbelah, gunung gonjang-ganjing, tsunami menerpa, kalau Sakura mau martabak ya dia maunya martabak. Disodorin pizza ukuran jumbo juga dia bakalan ogah.

Sekian intermezzo.

"Tat—apa tadi? Tatsu-chan?" Ino menggigit-gigit sumpitnya, "siapa itu? Kayaknya nggak ada deh senior namanya Tatus. Eh, Tatsu."

"Pengawas gue. Elah pengawas apaan."

"Hooo…" pemahaman akhirnya masuk ke otak si gadis pirang. "Maksud lo Sasuk—hmph!"

Untung tak dapat di raih, malang kotanya hujan. Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan satu nama (yang bagi Sakura sangatlah tabu untuk diucapkan bahkan dengan nada paling sopan sekalipun), Sakura buru-buru menyuapi Ino dengan sesumpit penuh ramen pedas miliknya, menahan agar Ino tidak keceplosan menyebut mantra kematian.

"Ssssttt! Jangan sebut namanya! Lo mau besok lo nemuin gue udah digantung di tiang bendera?!"

"Ya nggak usah nyumpal pake ramen juga kali, bocah!" Setelah susah payah menelan puluhan untain mie panjang itu, akhirnya Ino bisa protes. Tangannya dilayangkan ke kepala Sakura dan menjitaknya dengan keras.

"Aduh!"

Sakura menaruh sumpitnya dengan bantingan keras, "awas lo ya!" Tangannya terjulur ke kepala Ino dan menjitaknya tak kalah keras. Ino membelalak, tapi kemudian membalasnya dengan tidak kalah cepat. Jadilah sekarang mereka main jitak-jitakkan.

"Oi, Haruno."

Suara bariton. Tiga jam berstatus sebagai Sapi Perah, Sakura sudah paham hukum rimba yang berlaku di Koga. Kalau dipanggil, nengoklah segera.

"I-iya, kak?"

Disamping mejanya kini berdiri Sasuke beserta antek-anteknya. Di belakang sebelah kirinya ada si muka pucat, yang Sakura yakini sebagai Pengawas Ino (atau gebetan baru Ino, kalo melihat dari semburat merah unyu yang nongol di pipi gadis itu), lalu ada si Pirang jabrik, si rambut merah darah, si rambut kayak pohon nanas, dan si cokelat. Sasuke sendiri punya rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan yang bentuknya mirip pantat ayam betina ngotot dikawinin, jadi kalau dari jauh mereka berenam keliatan kayak Power Rangers.

"Bukannya gue udah kasih lo tugas? Kenapa nggak dikerjain?" tanya Sasuke, matanya menghujam ke dalam klorofil Sakura.

"Su-sudah saya kerjain kok, kak." Seminggu Sakura disini, dia mungkin sudah bisa masuk sekolah tunagagap. "Bener deh. Bunga Sakuranya bahkan sudah saya masukin ke tong sampah didepan."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan lagi-lagi pose songong itu muncul. "Lo ingat apa yang gue bilang tadi?"

"Hng, hng, ka-kata kak Sasuke tadi, itu, kumpulin semua—"

"Gue bilang," potong Sasuke, tubuhnya menunduk ke arah Sakura sampai-sampai gadis itu bisa mencium parfum beraroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Tuannya (ehm), "gue nggak mau liat ada warna merah muda."

"Ta-tapi bunga sakura—bunga sakura yang jatuh udah saya kumpulin terus—"

"Itu yang di kepala lo warnanya apa?"

"I-ini," Sakura menyentuh ujung rambutnya yang sudah dikuncir asal, "me-merah muda kak."

Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jadi?" tanyanya retoris.

"Jadi?" Sakura balik nanya oneng.

"Jadi… masa penataran lo ditambah. 2 minggu."

"HEEEEEH?'—bukan, itu bukan suara dari Sakura, tapi dari Naruto. "Kejam banget sih lo, Sas. Jangan gitu dong, kan kasian adeknya Sasori."

Sakura yang tadi sudah bersiap melemparkan mangkuk ramennya mengangguk-angguk unyu. Dia mulai mewek dengan mata besar berkaca-kaca memohon pengampunan dari Yang Mulia Tuan Raja Ayam. Biasanya orang-orang akan luluh melihat tampangnya yang seperti ini—lihat saja Ino sudah berpindah ke sebelahnya dan menepuk punggungnya sembari menyuarakan kaidah kesabaran yang baik dan benar. Bahkan si muka pucat pun menyenggol tulang rusuk Sasuke dan menggeleng pelan. Tapi Sasuke itu reinkarnasi ayam yang lagi PMS, dia memilih untuk mengabaikan protes yang masuk dan bersikukuh mempertahankan pendiriannya.

Anak laki-laki itu kembali menghadap Sakura yang siap menumpahkan lahar airmata, "2 minggu," katanya, lalu mendengus keras. "Siapa suruh nyebelin."

**Mata Ara**

Setelah hari dimana Sakura dikukuhkan menjadi upik abu yang disiksa ibu tirinya, hari-hari yang dilewatinya keras bagai tinggal di kerak neraka. Seminggu berharganya dihabiskannya dengan menuruti seluruh perintah Sasuke. Ya bisa dipahami kalau Sasuke nyuruhnya yang normal. Tapi si Uchiha itu tidak normal jadi perintahnya ikut-ikutan tidak normal. Sudah, penulis malas mengingat perintah macam apa yang didapat Sakura hingga menyebabkan betis gadis itu membengkak hanya dalam beberapa jam saja. Intinya, Sakura sudah ingin sekali keluar dari Koga, tapi setiap pulang sekolah dan mendapati gerobak cimol nongkrong didepan gerbang, Sakura langsung lupa siapa itu Sasuke.

Begitu terus siklusnya.

Sudah lewat seminggu, jadi penataran individu sudah selesai. Itu artinya penataran kelompok dimulai. Tenten berdalih (akhirnya Sakura mengerti bahwa Tenten adalah penanggung jawab kelas A) bahwa penataran kelompok dimaksudkan agar semua anak baru saling mengenal, juga agar terciptanya lingkungan yang kondusif. Tapi Ino menyuarakan pendapatnya (pada Sakura dan diam-diam) bahwa penataran kelompok lebih dimaksudkan agar angkatan mereka lebih kompak dan solid. Sakura mengangguk-angguk saja waktu. Bukan karena ia setuju, melainkan karena mulutnya sudah tidak sanggup berbicara lagi setelah dipaksa meniup ratusan balon oleh Tuannya.

Entah mereka benar-benar berjodoh atau memang Sakura hidupnya selalu sial, ia satu kelompok bersama Ino. Satu kelompok diisi 18 orang, perwakilan 3 orang dari masing-masing kelas. Kelompok Sasuke-koi (entah siapa yang menamai kelompoknya dengan nama menjengkelkan ini) diwakili oleh Sakura, Ino dan si Putri Hyuuga dari kelas A. banyaknya anggota kelompok membuat Sakura tengsin. Anak perempuan ini sangat tidak ahli dalam hal menghapal nama, jadi ia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Ino yang punya ingatan fotografis terutama dalam mengingat profil pemuda tampan.

Kabar baiknya, JENG JENG JEEEENG, kelompok Sakura akan diawasi oleh Pangeran Hyuuga dan Sasuke dikabarkan sudah terbang ke Oto untuk urusan-apapun-yang-harus-diurus-oleh-cowok-mental-itu-memangnya-Sakura-peduli-sowry-yawh. Ketika diumumkan bahwa Pangeran Hyuuga yang akan menjadi Pengawas Kelompoknya, Sakura sudah mesem-mesem duluan. Siapa sih yang akan menolak pesona seorang Pangeran? Cuman cewek yang tidak pernah disuntik polio yang menolak. Ia dan Ino pun sebenarnya mengidolakan Pangeran, tapi sepertinya Ino sudah tidak lagi mengingat setiap hari gadis barbie itu bercerita tentang Shimura Sai, pengawasnya yang punya muka pucat dan senyum nyebelin.

"Sa-sakura-san?"

Sakura menoleh dari bekal makan siangnya. Ia menatap Hinata yang berdiri gugup disampingnya. "Ya?"

Gadis ungu itu terlihat tengah menguatkan mental. Pandangannya berlarian kesana-kemari dan Sakura baru saja melihat ada keringat yang jatuh dari kening gadis itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong aja, Hinata-san."

Kalau ini diluar area sekolah, mungkin Sakura sudah kena damprat pengawal-pengawal gadis itu. Tidak sopan sekali memanggil seorang Putri dengan nama kecilnya. Tapi untung ini Koga, dimana status sosial di masyarakat luar tidak berlaku didalam sini.

"Etto… boleh aku makan siang denganmu?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura spontan. Selama seminggu bersama-sama menghadapi badai rintang yang menghadang, Sakura tahu bahwa Hinata sangat tertutup. Ia tidak akan berbicara kecuali disuruh, hobinya merona merah dan pingsan kalau Naruto mulai cengar-cengir. "Sini sini, duduk disini aja," Sakura menggeser duduk dan tempat makannya, "Ino lagi ke belakang sebentar."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia duduk ditempat yang ditawarkan oleh Sakura dan mulai membuka kotak makan siangnya. Sesumpit telur dadar diambilnya dan diberikannya pada Sakura yang terkaget-kaget.

"Ki-kita boleh saling tukar makanan kan?"

Sebagai balasan, Sakura hanya mengangguk cengo. Ia mengambil onigirinya dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Gerakannya seperti zombi, tapi itu bukan karena ia masih kaget diberi makan oleh seorang Putri kebangaan Jepang, tapi karena diotaknya saat ini sudah memproses rencana akan bercerita pada Sasori kalau dia baru saja duduk semeja dengan Tuan Putri, dikasih makan telur dadar, dan ditatap Pangeran Hyuuga.

—tunggu. Yang terakhir itu kok aneh ya.

"Neji-nii?" suara halus Hinata menarik Sakura dari keterpanaannya menatap Neji yang kini berdiri disamping Hinata. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab si pemuda. "Kupikir kau butuh teman untuk makan siang. Tapi sepertinya sekarang tidak lagi." Maniknya kembali menatap Sakura tapi kali ini dengan senyum tipis tersampir di wajahnya. "Jangan lupa setelah makan siang langsung menuju auditorium. Jangan sampai terlambat." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia balik badan dan berjalan keluar kantin.

Meninggalkan Sakura yang nyaris mimisan karena habis ditatap Pangeran. Waw.

**Mata Ara**

Setelah pembacaan nama-nama anggota kelompok dan sebelum beristirahat, anak-anak baru sudah diberitahu bahwa setelah jam makan siang seluruh anggota kelompok berkumpul di area yang sudah ditetapkan. Kelompok Sakura mendapatkan auditorium sebagai area yang berarti selama seminggu penuh mereka akan melakukan segala aktifitas di tempat itu—kecuali pipis, makan, mandi, dan tidur.

Penataran kelompok dibuka dengan Neji memperkenalkan diri. Kalau Sasuke tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri selain kalimat songongnya, 'lo tau gue kan? Bagus.' Neji memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat namun berkelas dan elit dan tidak sombong dan membuat hati para Sapi Perah betina klepek-klepek kayak ikan kekurangan air.

"Hyuuga Neji, kelas 2 B. Silahkan panggil Neji-senpai atau Hyuuga-senpai. Tapi kalau kau memanggilku hanya dengan sebutan Hyuuga, kurasa akan ada yang berbalik dan menyangka dirinya yang dipanggil."

Poin plus; bisa ngelawak! Walopun agak-agak garing sih, mana pas ngomongnya dengan muka datar begitu. Tapi tidak apa, yang penting bisa ngelucu biarpun hanya sedikiiiiiiiiiiit kadar kelucuannya. Daripada si Tatsu-chan itu, dumel Sakura dalam hati. Hari keempat dia diospek, Sasuke mengatainya gulali berjalan. Waktu Sakura sudah mau nangis, Sasuke dengan kalem bilang dia cuman bercanda. Terus maksa Sakura buat ketawa.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

IH! Ini kenapa malah jadi ingat si Tuan Raja Ayam itu sih?! Sudah untung dia pergi ke Oto, setidaknya memberikan seminggu penuh bagi Sakura untuk mensucikan hatinya kembali (seminggu belakangan dia kebanyakan mengumpat). Lebih untung lagi kalau tuh cowok tidak usah balik ke Konoha. Biar dia membusuk di Oto. Biar dia dimakan zombie Ayam. BIAR DIA MERASAKAN PENDERITAAN SAKURA SELAMA INI HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

—ehm, itu inner Sakura, bukan penulis.

"Pssst, Saki. Oi Saki oi."

Sakura menengok malas-malasan. Padahal dara Haruno ini sedang asyik mendalami materi yang diberikan Neji didepan. Ehm. Materi apa Materiiiii…

"Tuh liur lo udah meleleh-leleh gitu mikirin apa sih? Mikirin yang jorok ya? IH SAKI MESUM!"

_Toeng!_

Perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura. Ino itu punya suara sopran yang melengking. Ngobrol pakai intonasi normal saja suaranya bisa kedengaran sampai rumah Hades apalagi pakai acara teriak begitu?

Satu auditorium mangap liat Sakura.

"CIYEEEE SAKURA MIKIRIN NEJI SENPAI CIYEEEEEE…"

Koor mengandung ejekan yang entah siapa yang memulai itu. Hanya yang pasti, Sakura sudah nyaris pingsan ditempat dengan wajah lebih merah dari Hinata sedangkan Neji mesem-mesem gaje.

Setelah insiden itu, Sakura tidak mau menatap Ino. Empat jam dihabiskannya dengan menunduk khidmat menatap brosur berisi peraturan-peraturan sekolah. Neji sendiri, yaaaaa, katakanlah pemuda itu sudah cinta mati dengan papan tulis sampai-sampai tidak mau berbalik barang sedetikpun.

Tapi omong-omong, ini baru namanya penataran! Elegan, elit, dan tepat sasaran. Anak baru akhirnya punya hak untuk tahu seperti apa lingkungan Koga yang sebenarnya melalui penjelasan-penjelasan dari Neji. Tidak seperti Sasuke. Bisanya nyuruh, nyuruh, dan ngedumel kayak nenek PMS. Kalau kayak gini ceritanya, bisa-bisa Sakura makin kepincut sama Neji. Tapi untungnya ini fanfic SasuSaku, jadi tidak perlu khawatir sodara-sodaraku.

"Yaaaah Saki maaf deeeeh~ Kan nggak sengaja. Maaf ya ya yaaaaa?"

Tampang Ino yang mirip anak anjing dibuang tidak menggoyahkan pendirian si bungsu Haruno. Gadis itu masih berjalan dengan menghentak-hentak mirip paskibraka, wajahnya tertekuk dua belas walaupun samar masih ada roma merah dikedua pipinya.

"Raaa~ Ayo dong gue kan udah minta maaaaaf~ Gue traktir cimol deh. Segerobak lo borong ntar gue yang bayarin. Maafin gue dong Ra~"

Lima menit kemudian, Sakura dan Ino sudah nongkrong dibawah gerobak cimol.

"Bang, bungkus semua bang. Iya semua. Segerobak. Kalo perlu abang sekalian dibungkusin, saya bawa pulang ke rumah, terus nanti abang jadi koki cimol pribadi saya," cerocos Sakura.

Abang Gai yang terkenal dengan pakaian ketatnya mirip banci Tamang Lawang kadaluarsa itu cuman bisa senyum-senyum gaje. Dia sudah kenal betul siapa Haruno Sakura. Bukan karena status Sakura yang sebagai anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses, tapi kefanatikan gadis itu akan cimol buatannya. Sakura adalah the best wota of cimol, yihaaa.

"Ya neng, kalo abang dibawa ke rumah neng, ntar yang jualan cimol disini siapa neng? Kan banyak juga yang doyan cimol abang," balas Gai.

"Iiiiih… ntar abang saya gaji sepuluh kali lipat deh!" Sakura ngotot.

"Tapi neng, saya masih pengen jualan disini. Disini saya bisa liat anak saya. Rock Lee tau kan neng? Katanya dia senior neng waktu jaman es em pe."

Jangan salah paham kalian. Biarpun pekerjaannya hanya seorang pedagang cimol, tapi Gai mampu meraup omset sebesar 100 juta yen perbulannya dari hasil dagangannya ini. Demam cimol sudah merambah hampir ke seluruh Jepang soalnya.

"Udahlah, Ra. Ngotot amat sih. Lagian kan lo masih bisa ketemu abang Gai tiap hari di sekolah." Perkataan Ino barusan membuat siapapun berpikir bahwa Gai dan Sakura berpacaran dan mereka harus terpisahkan oleh jarak.

Belum sempat Sakura protes, suara bariton yang (sialnya, brengseknya, kampretnya) sudah terlalu dikenal Sakura menyeruak ke permukaan. Membuat tubuh gadis itu kaku dalam seketika.

"Bang, saya mau segerobak. Diantar ke markas ya," kata Sasuke.

Sakura yang masih jongkok sudah mau mewek, tapi Ino menariknya agar berdiri dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Err—permisi, kak," sapa Ino.

Sasuke menengok tanpa bertanya.

"I-itu, Sakura mau ngomong sesuatu."

ASJDHDUHSDIJEDH%6T23 INO KAMPRETO!

"Mo ngomong apa buruan."

Sakura sudah mau ngacir ketika melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke yang mengarah penuh-penuh padanya. Tapi ketika abang Gai mengangkat beberapa butir cimol dari belanga dan menaruhnya didalam kantung plastik putih, Sakura sudah bertekad tidak akan mundur. Tuh cimol punya dia!

"Say-saya sudah pesan cimolnya, kak. Segerobak juga."

"Hn. Terus?"

"Te-terus… ituh… kakak juga pesan cimol segerobak."

"Jadi?"

JADI GUE MAU PELET LO BIAR BADAN LO TIMBUL BENTOL-BENTOL KAYAK CIMOL, SHANAROOOOO!

"Ja-jadi, cimolnya punya saya."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia berbalik menghadap Gai yang tidak peduli siapa yang duluan memesan siapa yang datang belakangan. Peraturannya jelas; perintah Sasuke adalah mutlak. "Markas, bang."

Gai mengangguk khidmat. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Sakura sudah mau nangis kejer sambil guling-guling di aspal.

Sasuke sudah berjalan beberapa langkah ketika Sakura (dengan kamahamenya) memanggil Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam ditempat. Ketika Sakura sudah selesai mengatakan unek-uneknya, ("Tapi kan saya duluan yang mesen. Harusnya cimolnya punya saya dong. Kakak jangan asal nyerobot gitu. Katanya udah kelas tiga masa istilah ngantri aja nggak tau. Waktu TK diajarin apa sih? Ya emang sih Tuan Raja—jangan halangin gue, No! nih cowok perlu dikasih tau!— tapi sekarang kan kita udah ada diluar sekolah, berarti status Sapi Perah dan Tuan Raja menyedihkan itu harusnya udah nggak berlaku lagi. Jangan sok unjuk senioritas disini deh. Nggak mempan!"), Sasuke berbalik dengan adegan slow motion.

Yeah. Sakura meletus, kawan-kawan.

Ino yang takut kena damprat—oleh Sakura, Sasuke, dan abang Gai (soalnya unek-uneknya Sakura bikin Gai kehilangan konsentrasi dan membuat beberapa puluh cimol jatuh ke tanah), akhirnya memilih jongkok dipojokan, terlindung sepenuhnya oleh gerobak abang Gai.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Tatapannya tajam menghujam ke kedua iris hijau Sakura. Tapi Sakura sudah kebal. Sowry yawh! Ini diluar area sekolah. Memangnya nih ayam pikir Sakura bakal tunduk selamanya?! Ngimpi aja sono!

Terkurung oleh amarah yang membuncah didalam pikirannya sendiri, Sakura tidak sadar Sasuke telah meretas jarak diantara mereka. Gadis itu baru sadar setelah dirasakannya ujung sepatu Sasuke telah menyentuh ujung sepatu pinknya lalu tanpa sadar Sakura membungkukkan badannya ke belakang untuk menghindari kontak fisik. Tapi Sasuke seperti magnet, semakin tubuh Sakura menjauh darinya, semakin itupula tubuhnya menempel pada si tubuh beraroma ceri.

"Lo makin lama makin berani ya," katanya lamat-lamat.

Ada kemarahan yang tak terdefinisikan di pijar kedua oniks itu. Ada kekecewaan yang tak mampu dipahami. Ada…

kerinduan yang membuat Sakura puyeng.

Yang jelas, tiga pancaran emosi dari dua manik sewarna pualam didepannya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cimol. Sakura tahu itu.

Belum sempat Sakura kembali melangkah mundur, tangan kanan Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura dan menempelkan seluruh anggota tubuh depan mereka, jarak antara kedua hidung mereka bisa membuat haji Hidan mengarak keduanya keliling kampung lalu dinikahkan paksa.

"Baru gue tinggal bentar udah berani nyeleweng. Siapa yang ngajarin lo gitu, hah?"

Sebentar, Tuan Raja Ayam. Nyeleweng dari siapa dan ke siapa ya?

**tbc**

jangan minta tambah lagi soalnya ini sudah mau 4k (mewek di pojokan)

yosh! Saya memutuskan untuk menambah Neji sebagai tag karakter karena Neji punya porsi besar disini.

Terima kasih atas review yang masuk di chapter kemarin. Balasan review sudah lewat PM bagi yang login. Untuk guest, terima kasih ya sudah mau baca dan review. Review lagi yak :D


End file.
